


books for kids

by pokiipo



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokiipo/pseuds/pokiipo
Summary: its normal to get into an argument with a good friend





	books for kids

“You spent King Dedede’s money on _library_ books?!”

“Maybe if you and Dedede didn’t tax my wage so aggressively, then maybe I could’ve bought them with my own money!”

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby continued reading their books, ignoring the bat and the snail’s argument. This was the usual monthly argument between the two.

“WHY would you need to buy more books?!” Escargoon shrieked “We already have plenty of books!”

“By plenty of books, you mean a bunch of books for adults!” Ricky flapped his wings as he signaled to the shelves of books “There’s nothing for the children here!”

Tiff flipped to the next page of the new book. Honestly, this was much more entertaining than the other books. Kirby and Tuff were especially enjoying the picture books that had been ordered.

“Who cares about the kid books! They should be doing other things like watching Channel DDD!”

“No! They shouldn’t!” Ricky stomped. He always lost his temper in this argument “No kid should be watching that propaganda you and the King broadcast!”

“Propaganda?! It’s entertainment!” Escargoon crossed his arms and quickly turned his head to the side defensively. That was a pretty obvious lie.

“Ugh! It’s not like you ever even bother telling Dedede!” Ricky repeated Escargoon’s actions.

“Yeah, that turns out bad for everyone!” Escargoon looked like he was about to go rabid.

“Hey Ricky’s right, Escargoon!” Tuff looked up to the two “You never snitch to Dedede!”

“Because! You know he’s gonna blame it on me since he can’t squash Ricky!” Escargoon rolled his eyes.

“Argh!” Ricky snarled “If you’re never gonna tell Dedede, what’s the point of confronting me!”

“Because _you_ are wasting the kingdom’s money!”

“Wasting?! WHO’S the king always wasting _millions_ of dollars on monsters to harass Kirby and the townfolks!”

“How the King spends money shouldn’t matter to _you_!”

God, how many times had they heard this?

“Uh, it should! I’m the one only getting paid 1000 a month!” Ricky yowled “If I didn’t live in the castle I’d be _dead_!”

The three children blocked the noise out.

“Man, these guys do this every month!” Tuff sighed as he closed the book.

“Poyo…” Kirby nodded alongside Tiff.

And of course, it ended the same way where the two both stormed out of the room and walked down the separate halls.

They looked up seeing the two leave the room, snarling at each other and stomping away.

“Finally.” Tiff rubbed her head.

Tuff reopened the book to Kirby’s happiness “I'm surprised that Dedede never hears these arguments from across the castle!”

“Poyo!” Kirby rolled back onto his stomach and continued reading with Tuff.

**Author's Note:**

> DUMB FUCKING FANFICTION I MADE IN 15 MIN IM SORRY


End file.
